Close My Eyes Forever (Remix)
Треклист 1 Close My Eyes Forever (Remix) (дуэт с Оззи Осборном) 2 Under The Gun 12 макси Close My Eyes Forever (Remix)(дуэт с Оззи Осборном) Under The Gun Blueberry Тексты песен CLOSE MY EYES FOREVER(дуэт с Оззи Осборном) Baby I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy? Heaven Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Sometimes It's hard to hold on So hard to hold on to my dreams It isn't always what it seems When you're face to face with me You're like a dagger And stick me in the heart And taste the blood from my blade And when we sleep, would you shelter me In your warm and darkened grave? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Will you ever take me? No, I just can't take the pain But would you ever trust me? No, I'll never feel the same, Oh I know I've been so hard on you I know I've told you lies If I could have just one more wish I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Close your eyes Close your eyes You gotta close your eyes for me UNDER THE GUN Are you a hero, or are you the lonely one? Do you ever get scared, don't you ever feel pain? Under the loaded gun You are a Romeo, with nowhere to run You are the winner that loses in the end Under the gun So you stand up and fight For what you believe There is no wrong or right There is no black or white Now the time has come It's your turn to die, Under the gun Under the gun How many heartaches can man one take? How many lonely dreams are shattered, By one man's mistake? So shed a tear for the tough guy Now the damage is done No one to justify the truth, my friend, hey! When you're under the gun So you stand up and fight For what you believe There is no wrong or right There is no black or white Now the time has come It's your turn to die, Under the gun Under the gun Yeah! BLUEBERRY I call him heaven, I call him earth I call him lover, stick my fingers in the dirt I call him dangerous, Dangerous Dan I call him over, take him anyway I can He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue I call him lover, I call him strange I call him over, I concede the ball and chain I take him hard, make it hard against the wall I call him over, any time he needs control He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue I'll be blue for you I call him lover, I call him strange I call him over, I concede the ball and chain I call him dangerous, Dangerous Dan Dangerous Dan, I'll take you anyway I can He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue I'll be blue for you He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue I'll be blue for you He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue He call me Blueberry, Blueberry, Blueberry, very blue I'll be blue for you... Обложки Категория:Рок Категория:Оззи Осборн Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Синглы